There are continuing efforts to develop new and improved load bearing assemblies. One of the objectives of these assemblies is to create a durable and inexpensive body support assembly that is relatively easy to manufacture and that can be easily attached to a support structure. For example, the load bearing assemblies can be configured with a suspension member, such as a membrane, or series of straps, which support the body of the user.
Load bearing support surfaces that currently exist generally have a linear force/deflection profile, which gives the body support assembly the feel of a drum or trampoline. In seating or other support-based applications, this may result in an uncomfortable and sometimes ergonomically unacceptable body support assembly. In some applications, the body support assembly is encapsulated by a foam or embedded in another structure to compensate for these deficiencies. However, the ability to tune the physical characteristics of a conventional molded seat is relatively limited and difficult to predict. Different materials and different material thicknesses can be used to add a limited degree of control over the characteristics of the seat, but this nominal level of control may not be adequate in many applications.
Conventional attachment mechanisms such as screws, adhesives, or the like may be utilized to attach the suspension members to the support structure. However, such mechanisms may be problematic because of the extra costs and time associated with additional materials and manufacturing steps. Accordingly, there continues to be a desire for providing a secure attachment mechanism for attaching the suspension member, or other support surfaces, to the support structure.